


Magic works: Year one.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Fawn and Skyrus form a unlikely friendship as they go through their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, secrets will be uncovered and the past always seems to affect the present.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

  
Fawn and Skyrus came from two very different worlds, Skyrus was taken away from her family when the darkest wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort, realised they were kin.  
He had her raised in a mansion, alone, with only house elves and a nanny for company. Thus, she became cold and isolated, she didn't have a childhood full of games and cream cakes, she had one of study.

Fawn however grew up with her loving parents, Rossie and Bran Inkwood, She's their only child, but grew up far from lonely, spending time with her cousin, Luna.   
She played on a broom in the sunflower fields behind her home, she played wizards chess with her father.

However, their worlds are about to collide, and a unlikely friendship will form between the pair.


	2. Chapter one.

Rossie Inkwood was a morning person, she loved the smell of dew on the grass and loved how hazy the sunlight was through the early morning mist.

  
Her daughter, Fawn, however had no inherited this trait, So with a deep intake of breath, Rossie yet again had to shout to wake the young girl up.

  
"FAWN SAGE INKWOOD GET DOWN HERE OR YOU CAN STARVE!" 

  
Bran Inkwood chuckled from behind his newspaper, His eyes peering over the pages at his wife.

  
"This is you're fault." Rossie scolds, putting her hands on her hips "You had her up late, again reading to her."

  
Bran pushes his glasses up his nose and shrugs "She has a interest to learn, that's not a bad thing." 

  
Rossie ignored Bran and took another breath, preparing to shout once again, Bran however folds his newspaper and stands up.  
"I'll go wake her."

Fawn, completely unaware of her mothers annoyance was still tucked up in bed, curled into the crook of her elbow was her fat white rat, Fig.

  
At hearing Bran approach it opened one red eye.

  
"Fawn, Love.." Bran reached out and shook his daughters shoulder

  
Fig, clearly annoyed at being woken scurried from her sleeping spot on to the bed side table, where she sat and bagan to wash.

  
"Huh?" Fawn's eyes lazily opened 

  
"Breakfast...before your mother comes up here and decides to beat you with the frying pan."

  
"Okay..I'll be down in a second." 

  
Bran leaves his daughters bedroom, Hoping that she would do as she said and he would be spared from another argument at the breakfast table.


End file.
